


Post-Indulgence Nightmares

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [436]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, F/M, Nightmares, Pre-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "It was just a weird dream, Kelly."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 October 2016  
> Word Count: 238  
> Prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
> Summary: "It was just a weird dream, Kelly."   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Kelly and the hellhounds. I kind of included the hellhounds in Kelly's nightmare. It was a weird sort of precognitive thing, I guess, of her own future death.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of Damien, both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Stop!" she cries, sitting up in bed. Her eyes dart around the mostly dark room, just faintest hints of the rising sun slipping in through the gaps in the curtains. Every shadow is scrutinized for danger as she works to calm her racing heart.

"Kel?" Damien asks sleepily. "What happened?"

She is quiet for a moment longer, staring at the closet door, then shakes her head and scrubs at her face. "Nightmare. Pack of crazy fucking dogs was chasing me through weird puddles in the gutters. I tripped at one point and they all piled on my back like they were trying to drown me."

"It was just a weird dream, Kelly." Damien pulls her close and kisses her temple. "Just relax and we'll go back to sleep, okay? And no more tequila and sriracha shots for you, young lady."

She laughs at that. "Those were Amani's fault, and you know it. I hope that idiot has the hangover to end all hangovers for that little trick."

"Nah, just a hangover isn't enough. You're forgetting the revenge of the hot sauce." He waggles his eyebrows at her, making her laugh again. "There's that smile I love. You good to try sleeping again?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay now. Besides I have my big strong boyfriend to keep me safe while I sleep, right?"

He looks around the room. "You got another man in our bed? Kinky, Kel."


End file.
